Master and Commander
by hopefuladdict
Summary: A sequel to A Pleasure Theory, PWP written for Ejectingthecore for the WA secret santa. Spock calls her Nyota even though this is TOS. Chapter 3 posted, story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and I'm sure you know that.**

**Author's Note: Story re-edited and tweaked 05/27/2010**

**Master and Commander**

A sequel to 'A Pleasure Theory'

"Are you coming to the party or not?"

This was the third time today that Ensign Tryk had asked about my plans for the evening, and I tried not to laugh at him. I figured he'd been paying closer attention to the packages I've been receiving from Orion. He made several random appearances on the bridge today, each time stopping to linger at my station. Maybe he hopes I'm his 'secret Santa' and that his gift is one of the numerous parcels I've gotten from the pleasure planet.

'_Sorry, Ensign. You're out of luck on both counts,'_ I thought with an imperceptible shake of my head. I purchase OrionOptionsOnline products with only one man in mind and Ensign Tryk is not him.

I caught a glimpse of our First Officer from the corner of my eye as he left his station to step into the command pit and talk with the Captain and wished immensely that I was talking to him instead of the ensign. I finished my last notation to my report, wrapping up the logs for my shift, and stood to face him.

"I'll be there, Tryk." I said, giving him a smile. "It's been a while since I've been to a party, and the Christmas festivities on board is always fun." As I gave my answer, Ensign Townsend arrived to relieve me.

I gave Commander Spock's body a good, but discreet, once over then turned to exit the bridge.

_Ugh, what a beautiful ass._

"What did you ask Santa to bring you for Christmas, Lieutenant?" Ensign Tryk asked with a bit of a randy smile as he looked my way, temporarily dragging my mind from the gutter, while he led the way to the turbolift.

I returned the smile in kind as we exited the bridge, turning on my heel once inside the lift to take one last lingering look at Commander Spock. He had turned his body as well and met my gaze before the door could close.

"Why, my good Ensign," I replied, loud enough to be heard by the pair of Vulcan ears before me, "I asked for _more_."

My smile grew as I watched Mr. Spock's eyebrow begin to drift upward as the door shut with a hiss.

It took me a little longer to get ready than I'd planned. Spock's uncanny ability to undo me with nothing more than a look should be annoying as hell, but I instead continue to find it thrilling. I just wanted to leave the lift and lick Spock's eyebrow when he gave me that look. That is exactly what I thought about as I brought myself to completion in the shower, coming under my fingers' rapid circles to my clitoris. I dried off quickly, put on a little makeup, and headed out to the party.

The rec room was crowded and noisy when I got there and I only managed a few steps into the room before I was greeted again by Ensign Tryk, proffering a drink, with a wink.

_Really? _

_What have I done to make this guy think I'm interested in him? I have a Vulcan, there is no substitute._

I tried to accept the drink him thrust at me graciously, though the statement 'somebody save me', must have been emblazoned on my forehead. Thank goodness Chekov did just that, giving Tryk a loud clap on the back as he came up to tell us both hello, then skillfully guiding me away to a table stacked with presents and with most of the command crew seated at it.

I was disappointed Spock wasn't there but not really surprised. I had thought he might make a brief appearance, considering his position on the ship, but understood he didn't celebrate the holiday, so the captain may have excused him from the festivities.

After partaking in a lot of good food and even better drinks, the gifts were distributed. My pile was embarrassingly large and I couldn't help but smile at this group of uniformed teddy bears. Music from McCoy. Vodka from Chekov, which would have been odd but for the exquisite Russian decanter it came in. Fine chocolates from Scotty. Promised fencing lessons from Sulu. And drop dead gorgeous earrings from Kirk. I gave him a look and he gave me a wink, which looked much better coming from him than from Ensign Tryk.

"Okay, who paid to have their gifts professionally wrapped?" I ask with a laugh as I looked at the last two beautiful and immaculately wrapped boxes. I found myself hesitant to open them for fear of ruining something so beautiful.

"Must be from your Secret Santa, lass. Ya already got gifts from all of this lot." Scotty smiled.

I opened the small, square box first, carefully removing the crystal encrusted bows. When I saw - and heard - the trilling contents I couldn't help but laugh as I shot the captain an apologetic look and lifted my gift for all to see.

"Oh no…absolutely no way, Lt!" Kirk exclaimed when he laid eyes on the little creature.

"When I get my hands around the neck of the crew member... who is stupid enough to bring that on board my ship..." He growled while his face flushed with irritation while the others laughed.

"I love you, Uhura, really, but that thing can't stay on board. We'll be completely overrun by the end of the week!"

I held up the furry little tribble, letting it purr against my cheek. I knew I couldn't keep it, but damn if it still wasn't the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

I found a card in the box and felt my pulse increase and begin to thud in my ears as I read it. Though no name was on the note, I knew from the wording the gift had to have come from Mr. Spock. I realized I'd stared at the note a little too long when Dr. McCoy cleared his throat, prompting me to look up and read the note aloud.

_'Please inform the Captain that your new pet has been surgically altered and will not reproduce. I wish you a pleasant holiday.'_

I smiled triumphantly at the Captain as he gave me a withering, skeptical look.

"Who knew that sneaky, pointy eared bastard could be such a conscientious gift giver." He said finally. "I had no idea he even participated."

"Look, Lieutenant, if I see one more of those things on my ship, I blow the one you're holding and its offspring out the nearest airlock. Am I clear?"

_Oh, for crying out loud._

"Well, just to let you know, captain," I said, laughing harder, "women powder their noses with something that looks remarkably similar to this. If you happen, for some reason, to visit the personal lavatory of any of the females on board and see something that looks like this on the counter, I suggest you make sure it's a tribble and not a powder puff before you jettison some poor girl's makeup out into space!"

The table erupted into laughter at my dig at the Captain's sometimes not so discreet dalliances.

"Come on, Uhura." McCoy cut in. "It looks like Santa's abnormally large elf got you something else, by the looks of the matching wrapping paper. Maybe he trained your new tribble to walk or bounce or whatever the hell it is they do to get around and he provided a leash."

_A leash. Hmmm, that could be used several different ways. _

I started to giggle.

Damn Bones for planting that in my head! Complete excitement took me over. Spock had gotten me two gifts! I wasn't as careful opening the second box as my inner six year old took over. I lifted the lid to the oblong box and felt my entire body flush with heat.

The first gift may have been suitable for my inner six year old...this gift certainly was _not_.

I moved to quickly replace the lid, but Kirk had leaned over in curiosity and in a flash was holding the item up for all to see. It was greeted with several confused stares all around, except for McCoy, who began smiling broadly, rocking back in his chair with arms crossed over his chest, while the captain had a smug look of satisfaction on his face, sharing a glance with the good doctor as the corner of his mouth twitched up into a lopsided, boyish grin.

"Why, Lieutenant...I didn't know you were an equestrian."

His tone said this was by far the best gift he'd gotten this evening - confirmation that his first officer and his communications officer were up to something.

"This, gentlemen," he stated to the rest of the table, "is a very, very nice riding crop."

He slid the whip back into its box, leaning into my ear to whisper conspiratorially. "I didn't know he had it in him." Then he turned back to the table, once again addressing the group. "I mentioned a while back that I thought Risa offered riding lessons at one of their resorts and that Uhura might enjoy them. I guess our first officer heard and agreed with me."

Kirk rose from the table, as if to say 'there's nothing else of interest here', stretched, and said, "I need another drink and a shot at Yeoman Rand under the mistletoe."

I could tell by McCoy's amused face he knew the captain was manufacturing bullshit, but he rose from the table to follow his friend anyway. I thought I was finally in the clear until he threw a remark over his shoulder as he strolled away.

"Enjoy the ride, lil' Miss...enjoy the ride."

* * *

I took off my high heels so I could walk faster. As fast as I could manage without looking like I had inside information the ship was going to explode and I was currently fleeing to the only functioning shuttlecraft.

Spock was not only a tease and a sneak; he was a smart ass, with a sometimes not so well hidden sense of humor. I couldn't believe he'd left that gift for me to open at a table full of fellow officers! Although I couldn't do anything tonight because of previous plans, he was _so_ going to get it.

Per my orders, I had tried to be a good girl all day.

I wanted to please Spock, my Commander, because today, by prior arrangement, he was more: he was my Master.

I had been his Mistress on several occasions now, after our initial experiment. Spock was breathtaking as a submissive when we chose to play in such a way, but I knew like myself that he was a switch; equally comfortable in either role with a trusted partner, just as I was.

Spock had silently observed me all day as my XO and my dom. And as far as days go, it had been a busy one for the bridge crew, but it didn't matter; regardless of circumstances, he never missed a thing. I could feel his eyes on me, though I never looked his way except when I'd exited the bridge. I had earned a punishment for that. The thought made me flush with heat again. I had been given clear and concise instructions as to what I was permitted to do, and I believed that I had followed them to the letter, save for that one look, which was the exception.

First, I was only to address Spock as Commander; the use of any other term, i.e. Mr Spock, Spock, or Sir, would display a failure to follow instructions and would result in a punishment - easy.

Second, I could not touch him in any way. Well, per protocol, I couldn't touch him on the bridge or anywhere else while on duty. But he was referring to the casual contact of which I had been guilty in the past. Thank goodness we had been busy.

Third, I could not cross my legs while sitting at my station at any time, as doing so caused the hem of my skirt to rise, displaying an unacceptable amount of my thigh and the edge of my buttocks. I was his; no other male had a right to see.

_'Well Ha, Ha, Ha, Handsome,'_ I had thought to myself. I typically don't sit with my legs crossed anyway. This rule has nothing to do with the other men on the bridge, but more to do with the last time I had hiked said skirt. The only time I'd done so in the past was intentional, and was probably the incident he was thinking of when he made the rule. I had purposely crossed my thighs, _allowing_ the hem of my skirt to ride up, just to tease him, fully revealing a lovely bite mark he himself had left. Though no one else could tell, it was quite plain to me that the first officer of the Enterprise nearly 'lost his shit' when taking in the view and spent the remainder of his shift burning with lust. Just thinking back to it made me wet. I picked up my pace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Master and Commander**

Part II

I entered my quarters and dashed to my bedroom to change. It took me a moment for my brain to register what I'd passed on the way through, and I stopped undressing in my bedroom doorway and walked back to the main living quarters in my bra and panties.

_More_ presents?

I approached a small pile of elaborately wrapped gifts sitting around a small cage, for the tribble I presumed, also with a bow on it. For a Vulcan who didn't celebrate Terran holidays Spock seemed to be going overboard. I knelt down to take a closer look and heard my door slide open.

I jumped up at the sound and darted toward the bedroom while cursing under my breath. I wasn't in the proper position, per our discussions, to receive him. I was almost to my room when I was stopped by Spock's hot hands wrapping around my upper arms. He gave a gentle but firm tug and brought my body back against his.

"Stay, Nyota." He said, brushing his lips to my ear. "I did not find you unprepared for our evening, but rather I arrived ahead of schedule. I would ask your forgiveness for the change of plans; I wish to observe you as you open your gifts, if that is acceptable."

I said nothing.

There was a low rumble in his chest as he exhaled the breath he was holding.

I waited.

I could feel his lips turn up into a smile as he pressed them to my bare shoulder.

"You may answer, Nyota."

_God...his voice._

"I would be pleased for you to watch me open your generous gifts, Commander." I replied, as goosebumps spread across my flesh. Spock turned me towards him, but I kept my eyes trained on the floor.

"Your demeanor pleases me greatly, Nyota. Look at me."

I raised my face to look into his. I felt myself become wetter. He brought his hands to the base of my throat for a moment, and then brushed the fingers of his left hand against my lips.

"Kiss me."

I stretched up at his behest and met his mouth as he leaned down.

Deep.

Soft.

Wet.

I began to tremble.

"Undress."

I stepped away, unhooked my bra and let it slip down my arms to the floor, continuing to gaze into his face. I slowly pushed my fingers beneath the waistband on my panties, lazily drawing them downward, until the silk glided past the flare of my hips and then they too fell away. I thought Spock's eyes were the only part of him that would betray his hunger for me, until he spoke.

"Now, undress your Commander." It was a low, raspy murmur and my sex suddenly was begging to be stroked. I closed the small space between us and tugged the sky blue science officer's tunic away from his waist to pull up and over his head.

"As I am over two meters in height, the method you are employing to divest me of my tunic is illogical, Nyota." Humor now sparkled in his eyes. I refrained from the urge to growl. I couldn't address him without permission, which he did not give me when he pointed out my flawed plan for getting the upper half of him naked.

I removed my hands from Spock's shirt and walked behind him. I placed my hands on his shoulders, then let them journey down his body. I could feel his muscles contract as my hands explored the plains of his back, then on to his buttocks. I knelt behind him, allowing my hands to drift between his legs, as well as stroking the backs of them. He was semi-erect. I would fix that momentarily.

Spock was as still as a statue as I leaned forward and licked the edge of his boot. I sat back on my heels and pressed my hands against the back of his knees. He followed my encouragement and lowered himself to a kneeling position as well. I rose, walked back around him, and reached once more for the hem of his shirt, this time pulling it swiftly over his head. I repeated the action with the standard issue black t-shirt that I absolutely loved him in, revealing his torso. His hair was now a rumpled mess.

_Beautiful._

Spock leaned forward, taking me by my hips, and drew his tongue along my abdomen. I suppressed a moan. He ran his right hand from my hip, to palm my belly, then reached between my legs and slid two fingers into my sex. I felt my walls tighten around him instantly and drew in a sharp breath as he began to move in and out. I whimpered when he removed his fingers after only seconds and couldn't stop myself from narrowing my eyes at him.

_Tease._

I watched as Spock traced the wetness on his fingers across his parted lips, then dropped both of his arms to his sides.

Perfect control.

"Continue your task."

I knelt in front of him and unclasped his trousers. I pushed them slightly down on his hips then stopped and crawled around behind him again. I heard a chuckle rumble in his chest as I pushed on his mid-back, imploring him with my hands to lie on his stomach. He complied, and his chuckle morphed into a groan as I pivoted on one knee and straddled his back facing toward his feet; the wet warmth of my sex pressed against his skin. I worked my hands beneath him and slowly pushed his pants down his thighs, licking and kissing and giving small bites along the way.

When I reached his boots, I moved and nudged Spock to roll on his back, then climbed over him again, this time to straddle his knees, leaning forward to slide off his boots, while giving him a lovely view of my aching center. I felt him push himself up on his elbows and take in a deep breath along with the view. The minute his second boot was removed and hit the floor, he sat up, grabbing and pulling me back with him as he lay back down, having dragged my sex to meet his mouth. He suckled my pussy while he kicked his pants the rest of the way off. He then bent his knees and spread his legs wide, his cock now full and gloriously erect. I was panting, my mound pressed to Spock's mouth, my belly hot against his chest, my breasts hard against his abdomen, and my face buried in the soft hair at the base of his manhood.

"Suck me, Nyota." Spock voice rasped as he removed his tongue from the warmth of my swollen and needy sex. I groaned as I plunged down on him while he returned to fucking me with his tongue, knowing I wasn't going to last long this way. When my inner walls began to quiver, Spock abruptly pulled his mouth away, sensing my starting ascent into bliss.

_Dammit!_

I gave a groan of protest at the loss.

"I control your orgasms, Nyota," he grunted, as I continued to devour him, his hips rising to meet my mouth. "I will tell you when I am ready for you to come." I took deep breaths through my nose, slowing my mouth's ministrations, while I tried to rein in my own body's reactions. I knew when he gave me permission to release it would be worth the wait. Spock stayed his hips, and when he sensed my own urgency coming under control he ordered me to release him from my mouth, although he was still rock hard. I did as my Commander ordered and he rolled me off him, got to his feet and pulled me to mine, then walked me back over to the pile of gifts. He leaned down, giving me a spectacular look at his ass as he plucked a small box from the pile and handed it to me. I opened the box and my eyes went wide.

Spock held out his hand to receive the contents, which I quickly handed over. He palmed my breast and attached the clamp slowly. He watched my face to ensure I was okay, and when I nodded my approval, giving him a small smile, he leaned down and ran his tongue over the cold metal pinching my taut nipple. Spock straightened, sliding his fingertips over the chain that connected the clamps, then applied the second, pausing again to make certain I was still all right. He gave the nipple on my second breast a tender kiss, ran his fingers along the chain again and gave it a tiny tug. I gasped and he smothered it with a kiss to my mouth.

My Master and Commander reached down and retrieved another box, which rattled, and gave it to me. I ripped the paper from the box and lifted the lid, eagerly peering inside. I bit my lip and tipped the items inside into his waiting hand.

"Turn and lie across the desk."

I did as I was told, careful of the clamps and chain, and shivered with anticipation. Spock used the lubricant from the box to prepare my anal passageway. When he was satisfied and I was shaking with need, he inserted the bullet vibrator. Spock pulled me to a standing position and kissed me between my shoulder blades, his cock hard against my ass. He turned me and gathered my face in his hands.

"Still acceptable? You may answer."

_Uh, acceptable?_ I thought, wildly. It was all way more than acceptable, but I answered appropriately.

"Yes, Commander."

He stooped to collect another box, but opened it himself when he faced me again. I watched curiously, and then gasped as he revealed the contents. The stones embedded in the choker were a deeper red than rubies and I felt my eyes prick with tears as he fixed it around my neck.

"Any time you wish for me to take you in this way you will wear this. We will no longer need to discuss who will dominate and who will submit. When you don this necklace I will be your Master. If I come to you and find your beautiful neck bare, I will be yours to command, if you so desire." I could only nod my head in agreement, finding myself unable to speak.

Spock lifted me and lay me across my desk on my back, my bottom hanging slightly over the edge.

He fully seated himself within me with one stroke as he commanded me to wrap my legs around his waist. He touched a small device on the desk beside me and the vibrator in my rectum hummed to life and I inhaled sharply. He quirked his eyebrow at my reaction, then began to thrust into me as my eyes closed in ecstasy.

"I desire to hear you, Nyota. Tell me what I am doing to you."

I moaned wantonly. My reserved, stoic, logical Vulcan commander liked me to talk dirty. I loved him for it, though when I didn't begin immediately on command, he gave the chain attached to the clamps holding my nipples a tug and I let out a squeal.

_Ouch!_

"I chose not to administer punishment for your blatant disregard of my rules when you exited the bridge today, Nyota. Do as I ask, when I ask, or I will not let you come."

I didn't have to be chastised twice. I was panting as I spoke.

"Fuck me...oh...you...you're fucking me, Commander." The sensation was almost unbearable. "You're ruining me." I bucked against him. "I will never find another who can do what you do to me." I gripped his forearms. "Fuck. Oh, please...please." Spock increased the speed of the vibrator and his hips. I was becoming overwhelmed and my body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Please," I moaned. "I need...I can't... I can't hold out much longer."

Spock pressed his thumb to my clitoris as he calmly spoke the words to release the tightly wound coil within me.

"Now, Nyota."

I came undone. I forgot to call him Commander. The only word my lips would form was his name, over and over, his name.

"Open your eyes, Nyota."

The intensity of my orgasm was beginning to abate though my body was still immersed in sensation. I opened my eyes as Spock commanded and looked at him. He was grunting and panting, his eyes fixed where we were joined, watching with rapt attention as his member sank repeatedly into my body. I struggled to push myself up on my elbows, wanting to feel and see him as he continued to wreak mind numbing havoc on me, when I was gripped by another orgasm, the shift of my body causing Spock's cock to connect with my sweet spot.

I seized the sides of my desk as I dropped again to my back and my body arched into him, my muscles working his shaft viciously as I came again hard, crying out incoherently, while he pounded into me harder and faster, driving swiftly to his own climax. He pulled himself from me as he began his release and spilled his hot seed across my abdomen and breasts, his face twisted in a mask of sweet agony.

I heard him whisper, "K'hat'n'dlawa," as he bowed his head, pausing to catch his breath. His hands slid through his semen, spreading it across my body as if it were lotion. He stepped away slightly, bringing his hands between us, opening my body to remove the vibrator he had inserted. I felt weak when he lifted me from the desk and set me on my feet. His hands remained on my hips until he was sure I could stand on my own.

Spock reached for the clamp attached to my left breast. "The blood returning to the area with cause some discomfort," he told me. He waited, grazing the peak gently, until I nodded my head, indicating I was ready. He pinched the clamp open and I whimpered, swallowing loudly as I tried to breathe through my nose. _Okay...shit, that hurts! _He removed the other swiftly, like pulling off a bandage, then began covering both my nipples with a warm salve.

"Better?" His voice was marked with concern.

"Yes, Commander." I knew there would be some pain; such tools took a while to get used to, and the pleasure would increase with time. I gave him my best smile. He leaned in and brushed his lips along my jaw, then moved his hands to take mine, pulling me toward my room.

"Come. It is time to demonstrate the proper use of your riding crop."


	3. Chapter 3

**Master and Commander**

**Part III**

I hadn't seen him in six days. The thought made my chest ache. Spock hadn't touched me in _six_ _days_. Yes, my chest throbbed, my whole body wanted to weep from my wanting him. I stared at myself in the mirror, wearing nothing but the choker he had given me, tracing it absently with my fingertips. The absence of his heat against me had become physically painful. The hurt would dull a bit while I was on duty; at least he was close by. Spock and I had been far too busy to focus on our separation for long, but when I did, it was excruciating. I had not realized how I had come to depend on him as a source of both comfort and release from the stress of our life in Starfleet.

There had been an attack on a Federation outpost at 0500 on December 26th and the Enterprise was the nearest vessel in the fleet. Spock had risen from my bed when the ship-wide alert sounded, dressed in a flash, and caught me before I could disappear into the lavatory to clean up and report myself. He kissed me hard and fast, breathed a low, 'report as quickly as possible, lieutenant' , and was gone. The next five days we had been embroiled in rescue efforts and hostile negotiations. It had been a week of double shifts, fast meals, and short bouts of sleep. That was life aboard a starship, sudden swings from utter monotony to organized chaos. But now the situation was resolved, we were en route to our next assignment and I had slept away half of my day off, Earth's New Years Eve, waking sticky with sweat and swollen with desire from my dreams of Spock and our last encounter. It had been the. Best. Christmas. Ever.

* * *

_Spock had dropped off Christmas gifts not only in the main area of my living quarters, but a few in my bed chamber as well; they were well hidden, though. Before he blindfolded me, he let me see the shackles for my wrists as they appeared, dropping from a hidden compartments in my ceiling. He had attached another set on the floor. Spock, it seemed, had been spending a fair amount of time in my quarters while I was out, making my bedroom into a secret playroom. Clever Vulcan. 'If something ever happens to me he'd better get his hot little butt over here and dismantle all this stuff,' I thought. An ensign discovering all our playthings would certainly be the talk of my funeral._

_I made a mental note to mention the issue later, because now he was beautifully naked, standing in front of me, sliding the silky blindfold in place over my eyes, and my whole world narrowed to listening to his movements, feeling the caress of his fingers, anticipating the disciplined rhythm of his whip._

_Once my wrist and ankles were secured in soft leather cuffs, keeping me spread wide, I heard him sigh with pleasure. I could feel the heat radiating off him as he stepped close and walked around me standing naked before him...just for him, surely only inches separating us, yet not touching, to whisper in my ear._

_"I wish to do something." He cupped my sex with his palm, sliding a single finger inside me. "You will experiences greater pleasure from the whip if you are bare." He slid a second finger into my wet warmth. "Is this acceptable? You may answer."_

_"My body is yours, Commander. You may do with it as you like." I trusted Spock completely. We had safe words in place, but I knew I would never need to use them. He was an excellent dom._

_I listened intently as he moved away, then felt his heated body draw close again. There was a small hum and my groin was immersed in heat as he used a device to remove the dark curls that covered my mound. In no time the tiny machine went silent, and there was a long pause. I imagined him inspecting his handiwork, then stopped, my thoughts scattering, when I felt his hot breath as he blew it over my now bare lower lips. I gasped and jerked against my chains, immediately irritated I could not shift my position to bring myself against his mouth. He growled and I ceased all motion, calming myself. I listened intently, turning my head slightly, though my sight was hindered. _

Oh...

_I flushed with desire from the top of my head to my feet as my sensitive ears honed in on him. He was still on his knees in front of me... and he was stroking himself. I couldn't refrain from moaning, wishing I could reach between my thighs as I pictured his hands gliding over his hardened flesh while his eyes burned into me. I felt evidence of my desire begin to slip down my thighs and I tried to stay quiet, suppressing my sounds so I could revel in his. But nothing could be done to prevent the hushed whimpers that began emanating from me when I felt the downy soft hair of Spock's head brush my leg as he leaned into me. I bit my bottom lip, still hearing the quiet movements of his hand against his member, and took long breaths through my nose as his head rubbed against my inner thigh and he used his tongue to lap up the overflowing wetness he had already elicited from me. I heard a rumble from deep in his chest as he paused at my sex, inhaling deeply._

_"My dear Nyota...we have only just begun."_

_Spock brought himself to his feet and allowed his full erection to brush against me, showing me his desire. I moaned. I heard him rustling around the room and then everything was silent. I listened harder, trying to get a fix on his position. A minute passed. Two. Then his whip connected sharply with my sex. I gasped. It was like thunder and lightning; the sound of the whip, a small whistle as it cut swiftly through the air, only registering after it met with my flesh. There was no pain, but rather a sensation like a white hot jolt of electricity shot through my body, surging up from my core, rocketing through my limbs, then rebounding back to my suddenly throbbing center. So good._

_"Nyota?"_

_I stood panting._

_"More?" His voice...so deep, like gravel, full of lust. It wasn't fair that the universe produced such a splendid creature to beguile women. The looks and the voice, it was almost too much to bear._

_"More, Commander. Yes...please."_

_And the crop came down on my clit again...and again. I had had some small experience with whips in the past, but none of my past lovers had wielded one with the controlled precision that Spock did. He would use the tip of the crop to circle my nipples, still extra sensitive from the use of the clamps, then suck the hardened peaks into his mouth hungrily, only to move away as I panted harder and pulled at my restraints. I would be teetering on the edge of my orgasm, teased to the brink by the whip's searing sting to my center, only to have him divert his attentions elsewhere. The commander would rake the sharp edge between my breasts, then turn the crop to lie flat against my belly, tracing designs with the wetness that resided on its tip, his saliva mixed perfectly with my come, from when he took the occasion to bring it to his own tongue and taste me. He would walk around my restrained frame and tickle the skin along my spine until my skin erupted in gooseflesh._

_Then, he stopped._

_Spock released the cuffs from my ankles and my eyebrows drew together beneath my mask. Why was he stopping! He stood behind me and freed my left, then my right wrist from their shackles. I began to shake with dismay, not realizing until that very moment how intense...how powerful the moment between us had become, how hypnotized I was by the rhythm of his ministrations. Before he could ask why I was distressed, I turned and flung myself to the ground at his feet, still blindfolded, seizing his legs._

_"No!...Please, Commander...don't stop. I need you...please don't go." I was practically in tears. He had my body enthralled, burning for him...begging for him. Outside of the scene I would have been appalled at my behavior, but in this moment I was overwrought with my lusts. I was totally his, worked into a near frenzy, and trapped in my body's need for him to bring me to completion. In the moment I was completely beholden to my desires, beseeching the Master of my pleasure to skillfully work my body to our mutual satisfaction._

_"I am not through with you, k'diwa," he whispered, bringing his fingers to my temple, sending me reassurance and his mirrored need for me._

_Spock lifted me from where I had thrown myself at his feet and moved to lay me on my back across the bed. He quickly positioned me so the back of my head tipped over the edge of the side of the mattress. I listened as he walked around by my feet, bending my knees and pushing my heels against my buttocks in the middle of the bed, securing them there with some sort of tie...leather maybe. I felt a gentle tug as he opened me wide; my legs were once again spread and immobile for him as he tethered each one to the bed. My arms were still free. I waited anxiously for what he had planned. _

_I heard Spock's soft steps as he returned to where my head lay. I felt the tip of his manhood, wet against my lips, and my heart broke into a sprint. My bed was high enough he could stand while I lay on my back across it and I could love him with my mouth. There would be no need for him to bend for me to reach him. I was ecstatic. He lifted my arms and guided them to encircle his legs, then guided his cock into my waiting mouth. It was awkward at first, and he sensed my discomfort and shifted my body back slightly, supporting my neck more. I attacked him in earnest, so pleased to be able to touch him again. I relaxed my mouth and took all that I could get, humming happily around him._

_"Your mouth is beautiful around me, Nyota. The way you suck me..." He sighed, rocking his hips gently. "You please me greatly." I purred. _

_I began to tremble, sucking him harder as I felt him begin to trace my flesh again with the whip._

_"Did you miss my whip, Nyota?"_

_I swirled my tongue around his head, then grazed his length with my teeth._

_"I will take that as a 'yes'."_

_Spock began to flick the crop against my clitoris. _

Oh...oh...

_If I would have been in any kind of condition to form a coherent thought I would have wondered at his ability to manipulate it with such speed. It felt as if I were being brushed by a hummingbird's wings. I began to strain and pull against the ties that bound my legs. I felt Spock grow harder in my mouth. The commander pulled from my lips as he brought the crop down with a sharp snap between my thighs. _

Yes...oh...coming...coming...

_My body exploded as he brought the whip to my clit again and again and I released his legs and clawed the sheets of my bed and mewled with pleasure as I felt his hot semen spill across my breasts again...and again..._

* * *

My mind came back to the present. I walked to my closet and quickly selected a dress and soft slippers and slid into them; forget the bra and panties...I was on a mission. Within minutes I was on the bridge, small data disk in hand. I strolled up to the captain's chair and cleared my throat. Jim spun around, greeting me before my appearance sunk in and his jaw went slack.

"Sorry, Captain. I forgot to give this to you before the end of my shift yesterday. I hope it wasn't a problem."

He seemed unable to respond.

At the sound of my voice, Spock turned from where he was seated at his console to look at me. My stomach tied in knots as his eyes snapped to where his choker lay against my throat, then they narrowed, shifting to Kirk as he observed the way the captain was leaning towards me.

_I am all yours, Commander. Only yours. _

I was so aroused; Spock could probably detect my scent from across the bridge. I lowered my eyes and smiled.

"Sorry to come to the bridge dressed so informally, sir. I just didn't want to forget to get that to you. See you later. Happy New Year!"

I moved quickly back to the turbolift and hit the button for deck 12, turning as the doors swooshed shut to find Spock had slid in behind me. He punched the emergency stop.

"Lieutenant."

"Commander."

"I find your choice of apparel distracting."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"My shift ends in three point five hours."

"Yes, Commander. I know. I will be waiting for you in your quarters wearing this." I touched my collar. "Only this..."

He pressed me against the wall, covering his mouth with mine, kissing me deeply. He threaded his hand under my dress and groaned.

"You are bare, k'diwa."

"For you, Commander."

Spock rested his head against mine and pushed two fingers into my heat. I gripped the uniform across his chest in my hands. He withdrew his fingers and sucked them clean.

"Nyota, our absence from each other has been painful."

"Yes."

And then he dropped to his knees. Right. There. Spock pushed my dress up and dove under, finding my clit and sucking mercilessly. I pressed my lips together to hold back the scream that wanted to break free as I came in his mouth. He continued to lick me until he was satisfied I had given him everything. His head reappeared, his hair rumpled, and I smoothed it for him, wiping his mouth with the hem of my dress. He rose to his feet and looked down at me.

"Your silence is impressive."

I may have stayed silent, but my chest was heaving.

"So is your tongue, Commander."

His lip twitched. He was fighting a smile.

I leaned into him and rubbed my face into his chest.

"Thank you, Commander."

He brought his face to my hair. "You are welcome." He sighed. "My Nyota."

End


End file.
